Chaos Reborn
by EmeraldMaster
Summary: Blackkit has strange dreams. Strange dreams about a female twoleg named Maria. As Blackkit wonders about the meaning of his dreams, an evil from the distant past resurfaces. Just who is the Ultimate Life-form? And what are the Chaos Emeralds? To find the answers, he must unlock the power within himself, and learn the truth about who he is. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Well, my name is EmeraldMaster and this is my first try at fanfiction, so constructive criticism is very welcome.

BTW. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Warriors. Those rights go to SEGA and Erin Hunter respectively.

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

He is running, from what, he did not know. All he knew is that he needed to keep running. He glanced back, and saw her face twisted and contorted in fear and confusion. Their pursuers continued gaining ground on them.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of fleeing, they reached their destination. But before he could feel joy at this, his companion pushed him away. She then ran towards the console as fast as she could and started operating it. By the time he recovered it was too late he was trapped.

She then turned to him and spoke in a pleading manner "Please … you must live, for all of the people on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy." No sooner had she finished speaking, did their pursuers crash into the room. They were all dressed in black and gray body armor, with the symbol G.U.N imprinted on them. The leader seeing her raised his weapon.

She pulled the lever and in the gentlest voice possible spoke "Sayonara … the Hedgehog." The leader fired his weapon. She fell to the ground. He yelled her name "MARIA".

* * *

Blackkit awoke with a great lurch. He jumped up and threw his head from side to side looking around frantically. When he saw there was nothing but his mother, and his brothers in the nursery with him, he took several deep, gasping breaths. 'It was just another nightmare,' he quietly told himself again and again. 'But this one was so much more vivid' he thought to himself.

"Just what do these dreams mean, and why are they of twolegs" he thought aloud to himself. After calming down enough to go back to sleep, he slid back into the nest he shared with his and the last he had before once again falling asleep was 'Who is this Maria?' What he didn't know was the answer to this question and many more would be answered sooner than he thought.

* * *

Well that is the prologue of Chaos Reborn.

Read, Review and tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism, so please tell me if there is anything I can improve upon.

Thanks and see you again in Chapter 1: Chaotic Apprentice Part 1.

Sayonara!


	2. Chaotic Apprentice Part 1

Well hello again this is Emerald Master with chapter 1 of Chaos Reborn.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Warriors. Those rights go to SEGA and Erin Hunter. respectively.

This story takes place during the third Warriors story arc, and may continue into the fourth.

Also for the purposes of the story, Blackkit and Darkkit's mother is an OC.

Anyway without further ado, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Before we continue let us take a moment to describe our protagonist, his brother and his mother.

* * *

Blackkit had a bit more muscle than most other kits, and was also a bit taller. His pelt was almost completely black, except for the peach fur on his muzzle and the unique stripes he had, which were like splashes of blood on his pelt. He had one stripe on each leg, a stripe that started in between his eyes going to the base of his neck, with four stripes beside it, two on each side. His eyes were like rubies that pierced ones soul. He also had a jagged patch of fur, white as freshly fallen snow on his chest.

His brother Darkkit, looked almost exactly like his brother, except that his pelt was a grayish shade of black, like a shadow, his stripes were a grayish-blue color like the sky as sunset got closer, and his chest fur was a darker shade of white, like a cloud floating through the sky. His eyes were also as green as grass in newleaf.(1)

Their mother Bloodpelt was a she-cat with a pelt as black as midnight ,with crimson blotches on it that looked like splashes of blood, giving her the appearance of a bloodied warrior straight out of battle, hence her name. Her eyes were strange, she had one ruby eye, and one emerald eye. Their father, well, she never talks about him, so they don't know what he looks like.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together" the yowl sounded throughout the camp. As the warriors, elders and kits gathered around Highledge, Blackkit, and his brother Darkkit along with the siblings Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit were brimming with excitement. Today was the day that they going to become apprentices. "These kits have reached their sixth moon, while a few of them have had an adventurous kithood, I believe they are ready to become apprentices " Firestar said proudly.

The Clan meowed their approval. Firestar waited for the noise to die away before continuing. "Blackkit."

The kit walked up happily, nearly shaking with excitement. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Blackpaw." Berrypaw called his name and soon the other apprentices joined in. Firestar looked at the cloud darkened sky. "I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Blackpaw's eyes shined as he looked at his leader.

"Stormfur," Firestar called.

The dark gray tom lifted his head. His eyes brightened, and his excitement was almost visible as he stepped forward.

"You helped the Clan greatly in our time of need and showed great courage in traveling into unknown lands to find Midnight." Firestar meowed.

Stormfur dipped his head as the Clan leader went on. " I now ask that you share that courage with this apprentice, and him become a great warrior that all of ThunderClan can be proud of."

"I won't let ThunderClan down," Stormfur promised.

Blackpaw walked forward and touched noses with his new mentor. They watched as the others were apprenticed. Birchfall became Darkpaw's mentor. Ashfur became Lionpaw's mentor. Hollypaw became a medicine cat apprentice. And finally Brightheart became Jaypaw's mentor.

The new apprentices and their new mentors left to get familiar with the territory.

* * *

That Night

* * *

Blackpaw was dreaming once again. But the dream was different this time.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even feel. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of darkness, there was light. He could feel again, and he stood.

He could see a very overweight twoleg in a strange device that looked like it was meant to walk for him. The twoleg looked at him in disbelief. "What's that? Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again?" The twoleg angrily yelled at him.

'What is he talking about?' Blackpaw thought. 'And why did he call me Sonic?'

"Wait a minute, you're not Sonic. This is impossible." The twoleg shouted.

"My name is (...) . Since you were so kind to release me my master. I will grant you one wish." He said to the twoleg. 'Wait, why am I saying this?' Blackpaw thought.

Suddenly a siren started blaring. "Now what!" the twoleg asked irritably. "Now behold the true power I possess!" He told the twoleg. 'Wait the true I possess?' Blackpaw questioned.

He then proceeded to fight a giant twoleg monster. 'What is that thing?' Blackpaw thought in fear. Before long the fight was over.(2)

'How did I beat that thing?!' Blackpaw thought in utter disbelief.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular!" He heard the twoleg say behind him. 'Guard robot? Is that what that monster was called' Blackpaw asked himself.

"So, (...), YOU are the military's top-secret weapon?" The twoleg asked. 'Top secret weapon? What is he talking about?' Blackpaw wondered in bewilderment.

"But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?" The twoleg asked him. 'I was wondering the same thing' Blackpaw thought to himself.

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds." He said. 'Chaos Emeralds? What are those?' Blackpaw thought confusedly. "(...), wait!" The twoleg implored him. "I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the space colony, ARK." He told the twoleg.

"ARK?" The twoleg asked him surprised. 'ARK?' Blackpaw echoed.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Blackpaw awoke from the dream courtesy of a paw prodding his side. Blackpaw sleepily opened his eyes and saw that said paw belonged to his brother.

"Are you okay Blackpaw?" he asked with concern. "You looked like you were having a bad dream." "Yeah, well he didn't let the rest us dream, what with all his squirming and all." A voice growled irritably.

Blackpaw looked around and saw that the voice belonged to the blind apprentice, Jaypaw. "Oh, give him a break Jaypaw. It looked like he was having a bad dream." He heard Jaypaw's sister, Hollypaw, say. "Are you okay Blackpaw?" Blackpaw looked at her and gave her an appreciative nod and said "I'm fine. I've just been having weird dreams lately" he replied.

"Weird dreams?" She asked, concerned. He shook his head "It's nothing. I'm fine honest." "Alright if you say so" his brother said.

He slid out of the apprentices den and stretched earning a satisfying series of pops. "Blackpaw" he heard a voice call to him. He looked and that it was his mentor. "Oh, hi Stormfur" he replied. "Are we doing anything today?" He asked.

"Actually, yes" his mentor replied. "We're going out for hunting practice." His mentor finished. "Alright, let's go" Blackpaw said excitedly. "Alright, always nice to have an eager apprentice." His mentor replied happily.

As they were on their way out of camp, Blackpaw wondered. 'What do these dreams mean?' He thought. 'Who was that twoleg? What are these Chaos Emeralds? And what this ARK they were talking about?' He silently wondered. 'Just what is happening to me?' He wondered sadly.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 1 of Chaos Reborn.

Read, Review and tell me what you think. As always constructive criticism is encouraged.

BTW, should I have made Stormfur Blackpaw's mentor, and Birchfall Darkpaw's mentor, or should I have chosen different cats. Give me your opinion. If there is a great enough vote I will change it.

Also I'm going to include two other Sonic characters in this story. But you get to choose one of them. Pick the character you most want to see in this fic and I'll work the story so that I can include the most popular character in the polls into the story. Just review and vote.

(1): You can probably guess who Darkkit/Darkpaw is modeled after. The reason I did this will be revealed later in the story.

(2): The reason I didn't put in a fight scene is because of a few things. 1st- I have not played SA2B in a long time so I can't remember that bosses attack patterns. 2nd- Everybody's fight with this thing is different. And finally I couldn't figure out how Blackpaw should react to that fight.

Also the reason for the (...) where a name should have been will be revealed later in the story.

Well this has been your host EmeraldMaster.

See you in the next chapter of Chaos Reborn: Chaotic Apprentice Part 2, when things really start to get interesting.

Sayonara!


	3. Chaotic Apprentice Part 2

Well this is EmeraldMaster with chapter 2 of Chaos Reborn.

BTW, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Warriors. Those rights go to SEGA and Erin Hunter, respectively.

Anyway, let's get this show on the road

* * *

Darkpaw watched his brother leave with Stormfur. "So he's been having strange dreams too," he muttered to himself. 'I wonder, are they anything like mine?' he thought, worried for his brother. You see, Darkpaw too had strange dreams like his brother's. They all started three moons ago.

* * *

Flashback: Three moons ago in Darkpaw's dream

He was crawling away in fear. He did not were he was. He did not know who he was. He didn't even know what he was. All he knew is that he had to get away. 'Where am I?' Darkpaw thought in fear

"Chaos Control" he heard a voice yell behind him. Then he felt a jolt of pain go through his body. 'Gah! What was that?' Darkpaw thought. ..."What? ...Stop!" he growled out in pain. "Who... Who are... You?" he asked. 'I'm wondering the same thing.' Darkpaw thought in a combination of curiosity and pain.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." the voice replied. 'Wait, Shadow the HEDGEHOG?' Darkpaw thought in sheer utter disbelief. 'Just what is going on?'

"Shadow... You're face... Your form... I will remember" he promised. Then he felt a new sensation. It felt like he was being pulled into something. Then he promised "Your death... Certain... You... Will die" 'Wh...what am I saying? This isn't me, it isn't me!' Darkpaw thought frantically.

Then the sensation ceased. Then he was trapped. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Flashback end

All dreams after that one were of nothing but pure darkness.

Then there was the dream he had last night.

* * *

Flashback: The previous night: Darkpaw's dream

The darkness seemed to last forever there was no light to be seen. He didn't know how long he had been trapped. He was just trapped in darkness. Then the impossible seemed to happen. His prison had shattered, and he was free.

He leaped around in pure joy, then landed in front of the one who freed him. Then he stood and looked at the one who ended his torture. And was shocked to find that it was the one who imprisoned him in the first place.

'Wait' Darkpaw thought 'is that Blackpaw?' Indeed the creature before him looked frighteningly similar to his own brother. But with one great difference. The creature before him was not a cat.

'What is that thing?' he thougt in slight fear. 'And why does it look so much like Blackpaw?' The creature before him looked like some kind of mix between a hedgehog and a twoleg, with Blackpaw's pelt.

He then let a laugh. "Oh how ironic fate can be" he said with a sneer in his voice. "I would never have believed I would be resurrected through you shade!" He said in heavily veiled contempt. 'Through his shade? What in the name of Starclan does that mean' Darkpaw thought in confusion. "I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" He finished.

'So that's a hedgehog?' Darkpaw thought in shock. 'Wait, Shadow? That's the name from my first dream.' Darkpaw realized.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow asked in suspicion. 'Wait, doesn't he remember?' Darkpaw questioned curiously.

He started to wake towards Shadow. "I'm (...), (...) the Dark." He answered. "What, did you forget me?" He asked.

He then reached Shadow. "I owe much to you, Shadow" he said. 'Wait, I do?" Darkpaw thought confused.

"Oh yes" he said as if answering his own thoughts. he then created a sphere of...something in his hand. 'What is that?' thought, looking at the sphere. "What you gave to me, I now return to you!" he said with contempt dripping from his voice.

"A one-way ticket to oblivion!" he finished, raising his and letting the sphere float above them. Then it expanded and encompassed them. 'Ahh, what's going on' Darkpaw thought in fear. Then they both vanished.

Then Darkpaw woke up, and saw that his brother was having a bad dream. So he wen't prodded his brothers side

Flashback end

* * *

Darkpaw shook his head to clear it of the memory. "Darkpaw" he heard someone call. He looked up and saw his mentor approaching him. "Yes Birchfall, what is it?" He asked curiously. "We're having battle practice with Ashfur and Lionpaw" his mentor told him.

"Okay." he replied excitedly, the memory of the dream completely forgotten. "Come, follow me to the Sandy Hollow" his mentor told him. "Alright, let's go!" Darkpaw said enthusiastically while running out of camp. 'Ahh. To be an apprentice again' Birchfall thought fondly before chasing after his apprentice.

* * *

And that is the end of Chaotic Apprentice Part 2.

Read, Review and tell me what you think.

BTW, this is probably how i'm going to be doing the story. The chapters will alternate between the two brothers. Meaning i'll write about Blackpaw in the next chapter, then about Darkpaw the one after that, then Blackpaw the one after that, and so on.

BTW i'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. So I might not update for a little while.

Also, how am I doing with the dream sequences/memories.

To my readers. In case I don't update in the next few days.

Merry Christmas!

Well this has been your host EmeraldMaster.

I'll see you all again in the next chapter Hunting Chaos. Where Blackpaw learns a few new tricks.

Sayonara!


	4. Hunting Chaos

Well, this is EmeraldMaster with chapter 3 of Chaos Reborn: Hunting Chaos.

BTW I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Warriors. Those rights belong to Sega and Erin Hunter respectively.

Anyway on with the story

* * *

The mentor and apprentice continued to walk, headed for the WindClan border. Blackpaw listened to Stormfur telling him the basics of hunting and giving him some tips. They stopped walking as they entered a clearing close to the border. "Now, what can you smell?" Stormfur asked.

Blackpaw opened his mouth and drew in the scents of the forest. Almost instantly he scented a mouse at the base of a nearby tree. He pointed to said tree with his tail. "I can smell a mouse" Blackpaw told his mentor "at the base of that tree."

"Very good," Stormfur praised. "Now watch me and do what I do," Stormfur said as he dropped into a hunter's slowly and silently crept towards the mouse, his paws not making a sound on the leaf and twig covered ground. When he was sure that he was close enough he lept at the mouse and pinned it down. He finished it off with a swift bite to its neck.

"And that Blackpaw is how you stalk a mouse" Stormfur stated. "Okay i'll remember that" Blackpaw told his mentor enthusiastically. "Now," Stormfur said "it's your t-." Stormfur was interrupted when a rabbit burst through the undergrowth with a cat close behind.

Blackpaw looked and saw that this cat was a tom, an apprentice by the look of him, with sleek, silvery-blue fur, with peach fur on his muzzle, stomach, and forelegs, with eyes that were a bright green. He saw with shock, that the tom had the exact same build as him. He also noticed the tom's scent. It was unknown, and yet smelled strangely familiar at the same time.

The tom continued to run after the rabbit until Stormfur yowled at him to stop. The strange tom skidded to a stop at the sound and looked at them, then looked around in confusion. Stormfur walked up to the tom and asked, "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" "Oh...well...um...I...a...was chasing that rabbit," the tom replied nervously.

'Who is this cat,' Blackpaw thought questioningly, 'and why do I feel so annoyed just looking at him?' Shaking himself from his thoughts Blackpaw looked back to the other cats and saw his mentor finish scolding the unknown apprentice. "Windpaw, Windpaw where are you?" They heard someone call.

Blackpaw glared at the tom, now identified as Windpaw and asks "Friends of yours?" "Yes," Windpaw replied, "and i'd love to stay and chat but I gotta juice!" He then proceeded to run away. 'What did he just say,' Blackpaw thought, 'that sounded so familiar.'

"Well that's that," Stormfur said with a sigh, "come on Blackpaw, we have to report this to Firestar." "Alright," Blackpaw distractedly replied, his thoughts still focused on the WindClan apprentice. 'Windpaw,' Blackpaw thought confusedly, 'why does he seem so familiar?'

"Because we've met him before," a voice answered. It was calm and wise, and brimming with power, yet Blackpaw could hear an undertone of anger in it. Blackpaw looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. When he saw no around but his mentor in front of him he relaxed. "I must have been my imagination" he said, trying to calm himself down. "I am not some figment of your imagination" the same voice replied only now it sounded irritated.

As they walked back to camp Blackpaw thought to himself sadly, 'Why can't my life just be normal?' "Because we still have a promise to keep," the strange voice answered. 'What do you mean?' Blackpaw asked. "I mean our promise to Maria" the voice answered.

'Wait, that's the name of that twoleg from my dreams' Blackpaw thought in shock. "Yes it is," the voice replied. 'WHO ARE YOU?' Blackpaw screamed at the voice. "You may call me Shadow, weakling" the voice now known as Shadow answered.

'I AM NOT A WEAKLING!' Blackpaw continued to yell at Shadow. "Compared to me, yes you are," Shadow replied, now sounding both smug and annoyed at the same. 'JUST BE QUIET,' Blackpaw yelled at Shadow one last time.

'Ugh...I hope Darkpaw is having a better day than I am,' Blackpaw thought exasperatedly as he followed Stormfur back to camp to report what happened, to Firestar.

* * *

Well that's it for Hunting Chaos. Thanks for reading.

Read, Review, and tell me what you think.

BTW, i'm actually think of adding more than two Sonic characters. Rouge and Omega are already decided to come into the story at some point.

Well this has been your host EmeraldMaster.

See you in the next chapter of Chaos Reborn: Borderline Chaos

Sayonara!


	5. Borderline Chaos Part 1: Tenebris

**Well this is EmeraldMaster with chapter 4 of Chaos Reborn: Borderline Chaos Part 1: "Tenebris". **

**BTW I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Warriors. Those rights go to Sega and Erin Hunter respectively.**

**Also I am really, really sorry that I took this long to update but I caught a very bad case of Writer's Block. But now I'm back.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Darkpaw, Lionpaw and their mentors walked towards the training hollow, with their mentor giving them advice and sparring tips. As they walked, Darkpaw's thoughts wandered back to his dream.

'What was that thing, and why did it look so much like my brother? Just what do these dreams mean.' he thought confused and perplexed.

"Hey Ashfur," he heard Lionpaw ask enthusiastically, "what fighting techniques are you going to be teaching us?"

"You will just be learning the basics today Lionpaw," Ashfur answered.

"Awwwww, just the basics?"

"Yes Lionpaw, and when you get good enough with those techniques, then we will teach more." Ashfur said sternly ending the conversation.

"Darkpaw are you even listening to me," his mentor asked a bit irritably bringing him out of his thoughts, "or are you too busy daydreaming?"

"Oh, sorry Birchfall, what were you saying?" He apologized sheepishly. He hadn't even realized his mentor was talking to him.

"I said you'll be learning the Front paw blow and Front paw strike techniques, along with playing dead."(1)

"Okay"

"Hmph, such worthless techniques." Darkpaw heard a voice exclaim disgustedly.

'Huh who said that?' He gave a quick glance around, but found no one that the voice could have belonged to. 'Was it just my imagination?'

"_Ahahahah you only wish "Lux"_,"(2) the voice laughed with what sounded like a smirk in it. The voice was deep and it sounded powerful, and condescending.

'Where is that voice coming from?' Darkpaw thought desperately as he took small yet wild glances at the surrounding forest.

"_I'm inside your head, in case you're wondering_," the voice said sarcastically.

'Wait? YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!?'

"_Oooowwwww...there's no need to scream like that._"

'Uuummm...s-s-sorry' Darkpaw apologized hesitantly.

"Ooowww, please refrain from mentally yowling like that again."

'Why'

"_Because it feels like you're yowling in both of my non-existent highly sensitive ears_"

There was a very awkward silence between the two.

"Darkpaw we're nearly at the training hollow, do you have any questions regarding the training?" Birchfall asked him.

"No, I'm alright." Darkpaw replied.

'Wow,' Darkpaw thought, 'we were talking the whole way here?'

"_Yes, we were_"

'How did I not run into, or trip over anything?'

"_While we were speaking, I took the liberty of controlling our body so we wouldn't get left behind, or run into anything_."

'Wait? YOU-'

"_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOWLING LIKE THAT_!?"

Darkpaw had to stop himself from yowling in pain from the voice's yell, which sounded like it was coming from all directions.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' Darkpaw mentally whimpered.

"_Apology accepetd_."

After Darkpaw recovered he realized something.

'H-h-hey voice,what's you're name?' He asked curiously.

"Hmmhmmhmm, you may call to me "Tenebris," Lux." The voice now know as Tenebris replied.(3)

"Darkpaw," Birchfall called to him.

"Yes," Darkpaw replied.

"We're here."

* * *

**Well that's it for Borderline Chaos: Part 1. This was originally going to be one chapter but I split it so I could update sooner. I will get Part 2 out as soon as I can.**

**Read, Review, and tell me what you think.**

**And again I am so sorry that this took so long.**

**Also to answer a review; yes Tails will be in this story but not until later.**

**And sorry if I put too much dialog in this chapter, I'm saving the action for Part 2**

**(1): These are actual names of clan battle techniques. They are described in the Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans.**

**(2): "Lux" is the Latin word for "light."**

**(3): "Tenebris" is a word in Latin meaning "the dark."**

**The reason for these names is because I envision Darkpaw and Tenebris as being like Mephiles and Iblis in that they are both one half of the same whole. Just instead of being the mind and power of a god-like entity, like Mephiles and Iblis, they are Mephiles' "light" side and "dark" side. But this idea is not cemented yet, I might change it later but that isn't likely. Also tell me what you, the reviewers, think of this idea.**

**Well this has been your host EmeraldMaster.**

**See you in the next chapter Borderline Chaos Part 2: A Familiar Face.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
